My Emotional Rollercoaster
by Twilight619
Summary: POST NM : Bella's on the road to recovery ... that is until the Cullens Return. Eventually a Jasper/Bella story. Vampire and Human ..... ooc for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

"My emotion rollercoaster"

By: Taylor Henderson

A/N: stephenie Meyer owns all characters form the Twilight Saga in this story they are not mine… but I do own Mr. Reed .I wish they were .This will be a Jasper/Bella story .If you don't like it don't read it. NO FLAMES plz. This is my first fan fiction so be nice.

Chapter- 1 prologue Bella POV

It has be 2 months since HE left me. I still feel like I have this huge hole in the middle of my chest. They all left Alice; my sweet little pixie, Emmett; my loving big lug of brother at least he was me even if he is a vampire, esme; sweetest person or vampire I ever met more motherly than Renee; Carlisle; compassionate loving doctor, Rosalie; let's not even go there. Then there Jasper the Cullen I know least about always there but on the perimeter over looking on them like he doesn't belong. He's the reason Edward left but I don't blame him. I was a human in vampire place.

When Edward left me in forest I ran for him till I got tire and collapsed on the ground it was about 7 hours till I was found by Sam Uley at least that what Charlie says I was unconscious for a while so I don't know what really happen. Slow over a period of 2month I came out of my catatonic state with the help of my own personal sun Jacob Black one of the Quileute boys from the reservation. His sisters were some of my best friend before I moved to Arizona. Now Jake's sisters off to somewhere at college only God knows. Now he's my only friend after I can back to my senses really. Mike and the other act like not there. I still Angela for now at least I will be going to Washington state college at the end of the year since that's all I can afford, she going to Stanford. Its Saturday another boring night might as well go to sleep.

Jasper POV

My life is ruin and it's my entire fault. It all because of one drop of blood caused so many reactions to happen. I remember like it was yesterday.

_Flashback: _Bella cuts her finger trying to open a present from one of us. Edward trying safe form me but only made I worse by pushing her into a stack of glass plates. I was ok till then. It took the strength of Emmett and Rosalie to get me out the door. _End of flashback._

First Alice left saying I was too much extra baggage to be with her. I started to realize I wasn't the Jasper Whitlock I used to be. Alice had molded me into something I was not making me forget who I really was … a country boy who loved his button downs and wrangler jeans with the necessary cowboy boots and hat. So I went back to my roots.

Second my family was always on edge now like they have something to say but too afraid to say it. Except Emmett of course he voiced his opinion to me how much he sad, mad, and mildly upset he like he could hide it from away.

So this is how we got here to this every moment, sitting at the dining room table at a family meeting about my behavior in Forks, which I am seriously trying to hard to tone out really.

"How could you Jasper as much I loved her. She was going to be my new sister. I had had faith in you Jasper you let me down. Sometimes I wonder I even why I bother with you" said Alice.

That made me mad cause I did try to please her most of the time. I think that it time to tell her how I really feel about our 8 decades of illegal marriage.

"Sometimes I wonder that too did you think that you could mold to be some little prototype of yours to have. I guess you did change me from my old ways so quickly I am always gon' be Jasper Whitlock no matter how much you try to change me. You can accept me as I am or not at all. If you want me gone from living with yawl just put to a vote and I will live you and your family" I said as I was pacing the floor tryin' to get my thoughts straight.

"Now now Jasper surely we won't have to go there. You have to be careful I for one want you here with us. You are a part of this family no matter what happens" said Carlisle.

"I don't want to live here in Denali I want to go back to Forks. The reason I did like Bella is because she was too good for Edward and none of this would have happen if he would not have thrown her in to a stack of glass dishes. The only thing is will she have us have us back" Rosalie said as she coming down the stairs.

"I second that notion. I really miss my little sis" says Emmett.

"Then it's final we are going back to forks. I miss her too" says Carlisle with Esme nodding in agreement.

Well that was surprising meeting don't ya think. So we started pack to go back to Forks. I wonder how Bella goin' take this. The load will be much lighter since we don't have to have all Edward shit. I guess I have to go and pack stuff.

Bella POV

_Buzz buzz" _I lazily roll over to hit that damn alarm clock Iget tired of that thing. I get up and make my way over to the dresser to grab some clothes and I make my way down the hall to go to the bathroom to take a shower. After my long hot shower as I going down the stairs I trip over my own feet. I happen to land in Charlie's arms.

"Well isn't that a way to make an entrance Bella. Good morning child" says Charlie helping me up.

"Good morning Char- dad" I say walking in the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"You seem to be on a brighter side today. It's nice for a change of pace. Oh Bella, Billy and I are going fishing after I get off work so I'll be late."

"Ok dad I might go to Jake's today is that okay?"

"Alright" says Charlie as he's putting on gun belt.

"Got to go bye"

I gave him hug and walked out the door on my way to school. Forks High has about a thousand kids' way smaller than old school. I missed Phoenix so much the way things use to be. As I pull into the parking lot I see mike and the others looking at me like I am something new to see. I grab my books out my truck and head to first hour.

My first five class breeze by without much trouble so does lunch with Angela God I am really going to miss her so much. I think my now my life is really trying to change I just how it is for the better. As I sit down in AP chemistry and I get ready for the lesson but Mr. Reed started to say something.

"Alright class we have a couple of new students well they aren't new student but they are here to join these class. Please welcome them with open hearts".

Then four students appeared in the door all I could do was stare into the eyes of Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. It too much to handle all at once to see them all so I ran till I got to my truck. I drove home and I cried I guess my life was not going to get better soon after all.

A/N: I will post more if you will review it helps me. Give me some ideas so please rate and review!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_MY Emotional Rollercoaster_

_Chapter- 2_

_A/N: I don't own anything twilight character or part of any book…. Or movie!!!!!!! All song in this story belong to band or person that sings them or the person that wrote It. There are a lot of songs in this chapter so please bear with me._

_Enjoy!!!_

[Bella's Point of View]

Out of all the possibilities this had they had to come back my life was just starting to get better. I had almost put an end to that chapter in my life. The chapters of vampires and constant running form that species.

I mean I love them but do they love me they're the ones that left ME. If they want me back would come back run maybe they hate because I broke their family up. Umm there is a knock at the door. I wonder who that is.

"Who is it" I scream to the other side of the door.

"It me Alice and Jasper too" They said through the door.

Should I let them in?

_No you should not remember they broke you_

Yes you should you love them

_They don't love you_

"Just open the door" Alice said.

So I open the door God I hope this is the right chose.

"Come in guys and have at sit on the couch" I recited.

"Look the reason we came back was that was really miss you, but if you don't want us here we will leave." Said Alice

That kind of made me angry because they wanted to be out my life, didn't they.

"You really miss me huh but why did you leave me?" I asked them.

"We left because that what Edward thought was best for you. I just want you to know that I am sorry for attackin' ya on your b-day Bella none of this would have control my thirst." Said jasper

"I don't blame you Jasper you only did what you instincts told you to do, Edward never let you get close to me to get used to my scent and you had to deal other vampires bloodlust too so I don't blame you. Would you like to hear my side of the story?"I told them.

"Yes Bella we would love to hear your side of the story." said Alice very curiously.

"Ok here I go I will start at the break up scene…Edward took me into the wood in the back of my house. He started saying that you all where leaving and when asked can I come with you people he said he did not want me anymore. He said his kind gets easily distracted. Also that it would be as he never existed, he took EVERYTHING you all, my pictures, all my birthday presents except the radio. Then he left I tried to run after him after a while I stopped collapsed on the cold ground after that it started to rain then Sam Uley from the rez saved me. I don't remember much after that because I was in a totally catonic state. Ha-ha so much so that felt need to do a psychoanalysis test. Slow but surely I began to heal with the help of my friend Jacob Black." I said

"Bella we are so sorry Bella we had no idea" Alice called with so much emotion.

"Look I just want to put this behind us I just want to move forward. Is Carlisle and Esme with you all I miss them to?"I asked.

"Yes they are and so are Emmett and Rosalie they all miss you too" Jasper said.

"Let crank some rock and roll people!!!"Shouted the happy Pixie.

"Welcome to k2k5 radio station I am going to hit you with a song from evanescence Everybody's Fool" called the DJ.

"Man I love this song "then I started to belt it out the sweet sound of Amy lee.

(Please play Everybody's Fool by Evanescence the real words to the song are in italic.)

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgance  
Just what we all need  
More Lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have You no shame Don't you see me  
You know You've go everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when You're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how You've betrayed me  
And somehow You've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you have everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_he)_she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending_(he) _she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here(

But now I know

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool

"OH no Miss Bella we are not listening to this any longer" Jasper said he reached for the tuning dial turning it to some random station.

"Yes my type of music" said Jasper.

"Here it is people Nickelback Animals off their Dark Horse Album" voiced the DJ.

From the beat of it sounded like country rock song to. That when Jasper sing boy he sounds downright sinful. Alice started right behind him.

(Please play Nickelback Animals.)

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin' _

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

_So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

**OMFG** that was … there is not words for that experience.

"Was my voice that bad" Jasper said smirking.

"Come on Bella time to get out" said Alice laughing.

i was greeted by the Cullen on the Front Porch

"Bells baby I missed you" said Emmett as he grabbed me into a big cold bear hug.

"I missed you to Emmy Bear" I said.

"I want I hug too. The know I was not the nicest to you but that because I knew Edward was not good enough for you I would really like to become you friend" calls Rosalie.

"I would like that too" I state as I involve her in a hug.

Then I got giant hug from Esme and Carlisle

"Bella please come in have a sit" says Esme

We talk for lng time then i went to the paino and sat down and started to play a tune.

(please play Breathe No More by Evanescence)

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_  
_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_  
_Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter_

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together_  
_Too small to matter but big enough to cut me_  
_Into so many little pieces if I try to touch her_

_And I bleed, I bleed_  
_And I breathe, I breathe no more_

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well_  
_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_  
_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better_  
_I know the difference between myself and my reflection_  
_I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love_

_So I bleed, I bleed_  
_And I breathe, I breathe now_  
_Bleed, I bleed and I breathe_  
_I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more_

By time I was finsh everybody was around the paino now they know how i felt....

A/N:My microsoft stop working it sucks to please bear with me...RATE&REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**My Emotional Rollercoaster- chapter 3**

**By:Taylor H. (Twilight619)**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters.**

"Bella when did you learn to play paino" said Jasper

"Well Edward taught me a bit then after he left i took lessons on paino and guitar some but i never finish the guitar lessons. I passed electric but never got to acustic." I said slightly sad.

"Well Miss Bella I would love to teach in your free time I've been come quite good of the years " said jasper with a blood boiling smile.

_WTF... he my brother...oh damn he came feel my emotions_

"Bella are you ok?" said Jasper in that sinful voice.

_Bella stop are you that thick headed._

"Oh I'm fine"I hope that was believable.

"mmmhmmm sure."said Jasper.

"Hey I got a idea. We have not played baseball in soo long there going to be a storm today whos in? said Alice in delight.

"Sure why night I'm in the mood for some ball." Carlisle said.

"Whos team captains"Rosalie yell over everybody.

"Jasper and Carlise"I yelled.

"Ok I pick Alice and Rosalie" Carlisle Said

"Mhhmm I have Emmett and Bella then if i get to help her" Jasper as i looked at him wide eyed.

"And I am the Ref"called Esme.

"Oh and bella Charlie said you could spend all spring break with bella your bag is already in the guest room."said Alice.

So we pack in to two car my team in Rosalie's car and Carlisle's in his rode in silence as i'm trying to think how in the hell am i going to play baseball with vamps i guest we will got out of the car and Emmett carried me up the hill to the playing got in to there places,they all look so poise and ready.

"Bella come here your gonna bat first." Jasper said at the bat.I slowly walk to him.

"Ok bella straddle the plate" said Jasper. That sound to sinfully delicious to my ears there was some else i wanted to straddle.

"Get a firm grip on that bat Bells"said Jasper. Ok i think you KNOW what was thinking there.

_Whoa Bella you got to stop_

_whatif i don't want to_

_He's your brother in a way_

_but he's a __**hot**__ brother_

Jasper came up behind me and grab the bat too.

_damn he's really close_

"Bella want you put all your strength in to the swing plus mine this ball will out of park." Jasper whispered in by ear and it was not just the cold air that sent a shiver done my spine.

"Are you ready" Alice called from the pitcher's mound.

I nod and the ball came so fast i did not see it but jasper did.

"Swing Bella" Jasper said.

I did everything that i was told then I heard a deafin creak like thunder.

"Lets go"said Jasper as he pick up and started to run around the bases all way back to home.

"Home run"cried Esme

After long time we got pack up and headed to car yelling for our victory.

"Thanks so much for include me Jazz." I said

"No problem darlin' it was my pleasure to do so" Jasper drawl out.

When we got home it was boring for a whlie the Alice got the idea to have a sing-alone.

"Ok I'm going to go first i'm sing **Cyndi Lauper's Girls just wanna have fun**"

(plz Play)

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun._  
Damn Alice really rock that song. I guess i'll go next.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun....

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun....

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun....

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna.....  
They just wanna,  
(Oh....)  
They just wanna.....  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna....  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun....)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun....)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...  
(fades)

"Ok I'm going to sing **Careless Whispers remix by Seether**."I declared.

(plz play)

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes_

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
And there's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose the crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay

I'm never gonna dance again  
Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I'd been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

On it went Emmett rapped **Cyclone by Baby Bash**,Esme did **Millon dollar Bill by Whitney Houston.** Carlisle did **They don't Know by Jon b.**Then it was Jasper's turn.

"Well Imma gon' go to my roots and sing one of my favorites"he said.

(plz play)

It's a mindset  
Never going out of style  
From the concrete jungle  
Even down a country mile  
Hey, it's a boy and a girl,  
Living with the hand that they've been given  
It's a day in the life,  
It's the music and the rhyme  
of american living  
American living

There's a boy and a girl sitting out on a porch swing  
Singing a song that only two hearts in love sing  
Maybe someday they're about 80  
Still in love, and would it be that crazy?

_It's a mindset  
Never going out of style  
From the concrete jungle  
Even down a country mile  
Hey, it's a boy and a girl  
Living with the hand that they've been given  
It's a day in the life,  
It's the music and the rhyme  
of american living_

There's a mom and a dad and they're planting all their seeds  
Every day just working on their dreams  
Just trying to give the best to their kids  
To have the life that they never did

It's a mindset  
Never going out of style  
From the concrete jungle  
Even down a country mile  
Hey, it's a boy and a girl

Living with the hand that they've been given  
It's a day in the life,  
It's the music and the rhyme  
of american living

That was how my first day back with the cullen's went and I sent to sleep a happy woman.

A/n: Rate and Review plz it most likely it sux but oh well ..help me...plz !!!!!


End file.
